None.
The present invention relates to a meat product labeling method and a display case organization method. More particularly, it relates to a meat product labeling method that provides easy to understand information relating to the meat product to which the label is attached, including preparation information.
Consumer demand for red meat products has been in a steady decline since 1980. Industry data shows that since 1980, the average retail price of beef products has declined approximately 40%, and the average volume of beef products sold has declined approximately 10%. Similarly, the average retail price of pork products has declined approximately 17%, and volume of pork products sold has declined approximately 10%. In that same time period, in an effort to combat the erosion of price and volume sold for red meat products, meat manufacturers have significantly increased the number and diversity of red meat products available to consumers. Despite this effort by manufacturers to increase the options available to consumers, average price and volume continue to erode.
Consumer research has shown that consumers of meat products typically have a limited repertoire of red meat cuts that they are familiar and comfortable with, and that they purchase on a regular basis from their local retailer. Of the approximately 400 distinct cuts of red meat, research shows that a consumer classified as a xe2x80x9cnovicexe2x80x9d cook will regularly purchase only two to three cuts of beef products (e.g., tenderloin, sirloin, and t-bone steaks) and one cut of pork products (e.g., spare ribs and pork chops), and a consumer classified as a xe2x80x9cgourmetxe2x80x9d cook will regularly purchase six cuts of beef products and two cuts of pork products. Consumer research shows that the major reasons behind the limited repertoire of the consumers is that consumers have a narrow comfort zone (i.e., product familiarity), and consumers typically have significant constraints on the amount of time available for selecting a product from a retailer""s case and for preparation of the product in their home.
There is a need in the art for a system and method of labeling and organizing meat products at the retail level to expand consumer repertoire and satisfaction of use thereby increasing demand for meat product generally.
The present invention is a method for labeling meat products, for organizing a meat product display case, and for improving sales of meat products by assisting the consumer in quickly selecting the proper meat product for the desired occasion. In one embodiment, the present invention includes a method of generating a label containing characteristic preparation information for a meat product. The method includes collecting a plurality of meat product look-up codes and descriptions from a retailer, associating at least one preparation characteristic with each product look-up (xe2x80x9cPLUxe2x80x9d) code and description, and generating a product label including the PLU code, the corresponding description, and the preparation characteristic.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a method of organizing a meat product display case. The method includes placing meat products in the display case according to a preparation characteristic and attaching labels to the display case to clearly identify a portion of the display case as containing meat products having that preparation characteristic.